A Fanfiction For A Certain Someone
by Sloot
Summary: This is the love story of Amy (A character who is not who she says she is ;) ) and Saeko from HOTD
1. Chapter 1

Amy walked slowly down the road, it was her first day at the prestigious, "Yuri High" The school where only the ultra rich or the ultra smart could get in, Amy had gotten in on a scholarship and was feeling incredible happy. She smiled widely behind her goofy glasses as the school came into view, it was magnificent, A tall spire adorned the top of the school, different sections popping out from each side and giving birth to new sections, it was hard to imagine that this clumsy, shy and nervous girl would be going to a place like this, "wow.." Amy muttered under her breath, she looked down from the school and at the students, they all looked busy which reminded Amy that she needed to get to class, Amy grinned as she ran into the courtyard, starting today, she was going to be a stu- *BUMP* Amy was thrown backwards and on to the floor, "Im s-so sorry, I didn't m-mean it I was just in a rush i-its my first day!" Amy said rapidly, she then opened her eyes and when she saw who was in front of her, she opened her eyes wider, her long purple hair flew in the wind, her shining eyes each glowing like a galaxy. She gave a heartwarming smile to Amy, "I'm Saeko, you are?" Saeko said, smiling "I-I'm uhh, Amy! nice to m-meet you! Saeko bent down beside Amy, Amy blushed intensly as Saeko picked up Amy's glasses and put them on Amy, "Keep them on, you look cuter" Saeko said giggling as Amy grew a bright red, Saeko helped Amy up and Amy rushed off to class, as she ran through the corridoors she couldn't help but think about Saeko, Saeko was, in Amy's mind, a goddess. Saeko had just finished her 3rd class and was rushing down to her locker to swap her books, "I have to get down there fas- *BUMP* Amy had bumped into Seiko again, "I-im so sorry, Seiko, I'm so cl-clumsy today!" said Amy, Saeko giggled, "I don't think you're clumsy, I think you're cute." said Saeko, smiling and once again Amy blushed intensely. Saeko bent down and picked up all of Amy's books and hepled her up, "See you around, Amy" Saeko said as she walked away, she gave Amy a cheeky wink as she walked away. "I have to do it!" Amy said as she stood in front of a mirror, "I have to ask her!" she said as she threw herself on her bed "she'll never agree to go on a date with me..." Amy said as she let out a sigh "anyway..I have to do it!" she said. Saeko stood, organising her locker as the sun shone in and on her flowing purple hair, Amy steeled herself, "S-saeko! Do you wa-want to study with me on the w-weekends? I mean you don't have to or anything!" Amy said, blusing more intensely with each word she uttered, she closed her eyes tight waiting for a response, Saeko stood up and brought her mouth to Amy's ear "It's a date" she whispered, her warm breath touching Amy's ear. Saeko walked away, grinning, "Saturday 2:00..we'll meet at the cake house", she said loudly, "I can't wait" she said as she smiled widely, Amy blushed she waited until Saeko had walked away and as soon as she did, Amy threw her fist into the air, life was finally going her way and she loved it! It was Saturday morning and Amy was debating what to wear, she pulled a long black dress in front of her, took a look at it in the mirror and let out a large sigh, finally she settled on a skirt and jacket she left her home at 12:00 and arrived at the cake house at 1:00 she waited anxiously for Saeko, carefully examining the crowds that walked past here, in the distance she saw her, Saeko wore a shining leather jacket, a black skirt and a ribbon that complimented her purple hair beautifully, "gorgeous.." whispered Amy as she saw her, As soon as Saeko saw Amy she smiled and ran towards her with a goofy grin on her face, "You look really cute!" said Saeko as she giggled once more at Amy's red face, they walked in and sat down, Saeko ordered the black forest cake and Amy ordered the red velvet, when Amy took the first bite of her cake her mouth morphed into the shape of a purring cat, she closed her eyes and said "YUM!" "This is delicious, Saeko!" Amy said aloud, before quickly realising she had just spoken very loudly, Saeko laughed, "Amy you are so cu-" Saeko was interrupted by a serious looking Amy, "Saeko..." Amy whispered, "I-i need to tell you something" she said avoiding eye contact, "I love yo-" Saeko stood up and clutched Amy's hand tightly she pulled her to the girl's bathroom and they entered a cubicle, "I didn't finish, Saeko" Amy said "I know" Said Saeko "but actions speak louder than words" Saeko moved her face forward to Amy's face, As their noses touched Saeko could feel the heat emitting from the blushing Amy, "I love you too" Saeko whispered as she tilted her head and their lips met, Amy put her arms around Saeko and Saeko did the same to Amy, they shared a passionate kiss before Saeko moved her head back, "this place isn't right" Saeko whispered, her lips close to Amy's lips, "Follow me". Saeko led Amy to a riverbank, the moon shone down on the two as they're lips met, "I think I'm in love with you, Saeko" Amy said, Saeko undressed as she jumped into the river "CANNONBALL!" Saeko yelled as she hit the water with a great splash, "Come on, Amy!" encouraged Saeko, Amy did the same as Saeko and landed beside her, their lips found each other, the water was cold, the wind was strong but what kept them warm, was the love they had for each other.

END OF PART 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Amy walked slowly through her house, looking at the bare and dreary walls as she passed, since her experience with Saeko two weeks ago she had tried to avoid her at school, even Amy did not know why but she did not want to talk to Saeko, that was the last thing she wanted to do. As she wandered slowly to the kitchen she let out a large yawn, it was 8:30 on saturday and Amy was feeling tired, she pushed open the window and sat down, she made herself a bowl of cereal and slurped it down in seconds, she had planned to eat a cake later on but decided against it...cake reminded her of Saeko.

As she stumbled out of the kitchen she wandered upstairs, she opened her drawer and pulled out a manga she had been reading, it was titled, "High School Kyojin". As Amy skimmed the page she was previously reading she heard a shuffling downstairs, "Hello?" Amy yelled with no response, "Is anyone there? Saeko, is that you?" Amy shouted once more with no response, she steeled herself, clenched her fists and walked downstairs, she opened her mouth to yell again but was interrupted by a large hand covering her mouth, she bared her teeth and bit hard only to be smacked across the face by a second hand, the figure pulled a handkerchief over Amy's mouth and nose and in seconds her eyelids descended over her deep brown eyes, before she completely lost consciousness she heard the figure whisper something to her, "Sleep tight...love thief"

When Amy awoke she was tied up to a board, an array of torture tools were lined up in front of her but what was more frightening was who held them, he had a wide smile but not one of joy, one of power. He had blood dripping down his fingers, scars on his cheek and red hair that fell down over his face. "Allow me to introduce myself..." he said, "I am.." "TAKASHI!" he yelled, throwing his right hand to the side and giving Amy a dignified bow, "Now I, Takashi am an admirer of poetry, oh! the love that hath been twisted into words!" He yelled with a voice that shifted in tone drastically, "Now, I shall inform thee as to why you lie here..." He said "You...are vile! You have ripped the very essence of lust from my heart and now I remain alone, My love, my soul hath found a vessel to pour into, Saeko! She was a creature of beauty and you, you defouled her lips with your foul mouth. WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!" Takashi yelled as he held a knife to Amy's mouth, "what do you have to say, whore?" Takashi whispered to her, Amy remained silent, tears began streaming down her cheek, she opened her mouth and uttered two words, "have her."

Takashi smiled, "Well, as a gentleman I shan't allow you to leave, but think of this as a favour after all who would desire more time in this wretched society!" Takashi said loudly he brought a sharp knife to Amy's throat, "three...two...on-" Saeko darted forward and sliced Takashi's right arm off, "MY LOVE! YOU COME!" screamed Takashi, "I don't want you...creep" said Saeko calmly as she took an offensive stance, holding her katana in both hands, "well...let's dance" said Takashi as he unsheathed a long spiked whip, Takashi darted past Saeko extending his whip towards her before he passed her, the whip smacked her torso with incredible force, Saeko grimaced in pain but shoved her katana forward, catching his leg. Takashi fell on his back and screamed in agony as Saeko sliced his lungs into 12 pieces, Saeko ripped his limbs from his body and wrapped bandages around the stumps he had for legs and arms, "I have made sure you cannot bleed out, I will give you water every 2 days, and feed you every 2 weeks. I will make your life agony, you will live every moment of every waking day staring at this ceiling, but that is too much for you" Saeko whispered to Takahi before she ripped out his eyes, "good night" Saeko said, Amy stood up after Saeko untied her, "Hey, Amy" Saeko said, Amy did not answer, she picked up one of the torture tools, "You caused this." Amy muttered, "You hurt me and now I'll hurt you" Amy said, tears streaming down her cheek, "It is over, Saeko." "I hate you." Amy whispered to Saeko, before thrusting the knife she picked up into Saeko's torso. "Goodbye, Saeko..." Amy said as she walked outside, the world seemed...colder.


End file.
